


Wish Hard Enough and it Shall Come True

by Error404LifeNotFound



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, GOT7 - Freeform, Jinmark, M/M, Markjin, i'm still kind of confused here but okay it's all good, im dying, marknior, marktuan, parkjinyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-11
Updated: 2016-08-11
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:24:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7730266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error404LifeNotFound/pseuds/Error404LifeNotFound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark wished - Like, really wished, with his heart and soul poured into it - That his dream would come true.</p><p>Is it really that easy, though?</p><p>Maybe it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish Hard Enough and it Shall Come True

**Author's Note:**

> I just adore this pair so much, you know? Like, they make me feel alive and I just love them so, so much. 
> 
> Anyway, enough of my bullcrap - Let's get on with the story! c:

Mark wished Jinyoung liked him back.

 

He wished so,  _so_ hard. He had once heard that if you wished hard enough for something you wanted, you would get it - that hasn't happened to him. Ever. Everything he so dearly wished for never came true. He had long since given up on wishing, so desperately, for something to happen, or for something to finally become within his possession, when he was at the age of ten. 

 

But meeting Jinyoung had rekindled the dying belief he held onto, dearly, before. 

 

He now wished, day and night, for the younger to recognise his feelings and like him back. As cliche and cheesy as it sounds, Jinyoung's a dream he will never stop chasing - He can't see himself losing any of these feelings for the younger one anytime soon - He probably never will. Some days, he would be plagued with the haunting thoughts of this being a hopeless crush, a hopeless one-sided love story that will never come to a happy ending. Others days, on the better days, he would be extremely positive of the fact that Jinyoung would most definitely like him back.

  

He just wanted a bit of love, he just wanted a bit of Jinyoung - No, he wanted the whole of Jinyoung.  _He wants Jinyoung._

 

Four years.

 

Four freaking years since they've met, since they've become the best of friends, and three years and a half since Mark had started liking Jinyoung. Time passes so fast it isn't even funny. They had met at one of Jaebum's (one of the two's friends) house warming party. Jaebum had kind of brought them together, unbeknownst to himself. Either way, Mark had thanked Jaebum for it, because if it weren't for him, he probably would have never met Jinyoung - And he would have never known the meaning to perfection. It's all about Jinyoung, his life.

 

 _Everything_  (no exaggeration here whatsoever) he does is endearing to Mark's eyes - The relentless teasing is no exception. The tickling wars, their playful bickering sessions, down to their fights and quick make ups. 

 

Everything about him, the little things, the flaws, the good or the bad were what made him unique, and those were what made him perfect in Mark's eyes. 

 

And it seems like his wishes were finally about to be granted - his lifetime wish was about to come true.

 

His prayers had been heard.

 

 

 

 

They lay there on the grass, the moon beaming down on them, the stars doing pretty much the same with an added twinkle, Mark could hear his own heart pounding at the close proximity of Jinyoung's body next to his. The tips of their elbows were touching as they lay in silence, eyes taking in the expanse of the dark sky, stretching for miles onward. He could hear the faint sound of music playing - it's probably the five idiots taking out their own stereo system players and goofing around like the dorks they were. What can he say? His beach house condo is big enough for them to horse around without breaking anything. It's a time for relaxation, a time to escape reality for a bit as they are let off for holidays. It's great that their individual jobs could be pushed to the side for now as they enjoy their present lives. Mark could enjoy more of Jinyoung's presence around him.

 

Mark could feel Jinyoung shift a bit, and could feel Jinyoung's eyes on him. Jinyoung supports himself on his propped elbow, eyes continuing to survey Mark's side profile - Mark could feel it, and he wonders what Jinyoung could possibly find so interesting about staring at him like this, so he sits up and looks over at Jinyoung, whose eyes never left him. Mark raises a brow, confusion evident on the expression he is holding. "What's up? You've been acting a bit weird today," Mark says, furrowing his eyebrows. "Do you not like it here?"

 

Jinyoung pulls himself up to a sitting position as well, shaking his head. "That's not it. Don't worry about it, it's nothing," he mumbles. 

 

Mark, confused to why Jinyoung's acting this way (he has been acting this way ever since they arrived at the beach house earlier today), tilts his head to the side but doesn't question his behaviour any further.

 

 

 

 

Mark's heart jumps into his throat, his fist poised at the surface of the door as he wonders if he should do this or not - he feels conflicted, questioning if he should ask Jinyoung about it or not. Mark hated himself for being careless, leaving his personal stuff lying around his room, to which he gave Jinyoung full access to. He left it lying around,  _open,_ in the middle of the room. Suddenly, it clicked, when he saw his notebook, placed neatly on his desk, _closed_  - Why Jinyoung was acting so weird today, why he seemed a bit hesitant around Mark, why he seemed a bit... _Off_. The only time they had spent time together during the day was on the ride to the condo, and just then, when they were laying next to each other. ( _That_ lasted for only a good fifteen minutes before Jinyoung hurriedly scurried off to his respective room, claiming he should unpack and take a shower).

 

Jinyoung knows. 

 

_He knows._

 

He gulps, and lets his fist meet the wood, creating a few soft sounding knocks before he withdraws his fist and waits for the younger to answer.

 

"Come in," the voice allows, and Mark pushes the door open, peeking his head in. He sees Jinyoung on his bed, playing on his phone, hair looking like he had just blow dried it. He had just taken a shower and the older male couldn't help but let his eyes linger on the younger, who's dressed in his pajamas - He has actual pajamas that matched. Mark found it cute how the other was wearing Garfield pajamas, it really is an endearing sight. 

 

"Hey," he says, simply, "Nice pajamas. Loving the look," he teases, and Jinyoung looks over at him, lips pursed. 

 

"Hyung, you know I was in a rush to pack. I placed things in that I didn't want to wear in the first place, but I needed clothes and my other favourites were in the wash," he drily says. Mark chuckles softly and raises a brow.

 

"May I?" he asks. 

 

Jinyoung nods his head, already making space for the older to sit down. Mark opens the door wider and steps in, quickly closing it behind him before he makes his way towards the bed and sits down, leaving a huge gap between them. Jinyoung puts his phone down, and an awkward silence envelopes them. 

 

"So," Jinyoung says, clearing his throat, "what's your reason for coming to my room at twelve in the morning?" he asks, glancing at his wristwatch.

 

"Well, I... You see..." Mark starts, words caught in his throat. What the hell was one supposed to say in situations like these? "Okay, so about the notebook... About what you read in that cursed thing," he says, taking a deep breath as he catches Jinyoung's eyes. 

 

The younger suddenly looks nervous at the bringing up of the topic. "Yeah, what about it?" he asks. Mark could sense the hesitation in his tone, his voice, his facial expression, his body language. He was glad that he isn't the only one feeling this way. 

 

"I... I have something to confess. Something to admit, and well, you probably already know what I'm talking about." Another deep breath. Exhale. "I've... Developed feelings for you since a few years back," he slowly says. "I like you." He looks intently at Jinyoung, wondering how the other is going react with this new piece of information confirmed. 

 

Jinyoung stares at him.

 

The longer he stares at him without talking, the more nervous Mark grows. He was about to say something when Jinyoung cut him off.

 

With tears welling up in his eyes and trickling down his cheeks. A sob escapes his system.

 

"What the - Jinyoung, why are you crying?" he panics, scooting closer to the younger, embracing him in the warmth of his arms, as if it was a natural reflex of his. Jinyoung's body wracks with sobs, and Mark doesn't know why he was acting this way - is it that bad of a news that Mark likes him? His heart sinks to the bottom of his stomach, but he continues on hugging Jinyoung until he stops crying - which took quite some time but that was okay with Mark. 

 

"I-I'm sorry," Jinyoung sobs, tears dry by now. His breathing is shaky and Mark is starting to regret his decision of confessing. He should have just left it as it is, left Jinyoung pondering if Mark's feelings towards him were true or not. "I... Just... I'm glad," he says, quietly, breathing becoming steadier as more time goes by. "These weren't tears of sadness, mind you," he continues.

 

"Then why did you cry in the first place?" Mark asks, blinking in confusion. He still hasn't caught onto what's happening. Why would you cry if you weren't sad or feeling something along those lines? (Yeah, he totally hadn't forgotten there were things called tears of happiness and relief at that moment. Blame his mind blank).

 

"If you listened to me, I said I'm glad. I'm glad you like me, I'm so glad. Because I like you too."

 

Mark pauses, his body freezing. 

 

"Wait..." he slowly says, unable to take in what Jinyoung had just said. He couldn't process those words without asking for confirmation first, he couldn't get his hopes up high - he could have heard wrong, after all, but he hopes that's not the case.

 

"I like you," Jinyoung repeats, "I like you so much, hyung, you don't even know. I... I'm just so relieved. I thought you would never like me back, but I was wrong. I'm glad I was wrong. God, I just... _I love you_ ," he admits, leaning into Mark's chest. "I've always wondered if it was even remotely possible for you to like me back until I saw that notebook of yours. I... I was thinking if it was some cruel joke, but it wasn't, now that you've confirmed it's true. By the way, I didn't know you've been liking me since three and a half years ago. You even counted the days. Nice one," he grins, the blotchy complexion of his face now fading away.

 

"Shush," Mark scowls, and Jinyoung grins, pulling away from the hug and sitting himself up, turning so he could face Mark properly. Jinyoung's eyes flicker to his lips, then back to his eyes.

 

"May I?" he asks, ever so quietly, and Mark nods, a bit too eagerly. Jinyoung smiles and leans in, closing the gap between them. Their shared kiss is slow and gentle, and the warmth radiation embraces Mark's entire being. Mark's hands come up to cup Jinyoung's cheeks, their lips moving against each other - the older could feel tingles running down his spine. Mark finds himself smiling into the kiss, and before he knows it, Jinyoung pulls away with flushed cheeks, lips red, leaving the older wanting more. 

 

"I liked that," Jinyoung says, quickly placing a peck on the older's lips before pulling away completely. His smile reaches his eyes, and the tears from before were not evident any longer.

 

"Then I guess..." Mark says, and Jinyoung nods. 

 

"...This is official," Jinyoung finishes off for him. Mark grins,  _really_ grins, and pulls Jinyoung into a tight hug, his heart beating rapidly against his chest, ready to jump right out at any given moment now. 

 

"I like you way too much for words to even describe it," Mark mumbles, "No, it's not even a mere crush. I love you, Park Jinyoung." 

 

He feels Jinyoung hugging him back, and warms his body more than necessary. 

 

"I know. And congratulations, and thank you," he softly says, the smile evident in his voice. 

 

"For what?" Mark asks though he was pretty sure he knew what the other was going to say. 

 

"For making... _Us_ , come true. For making _our_ wishes come true." 

 

Mark then knew that the several hundred of wishes he had made when he was younger didn't matter anymore.

 

Why?

 

Because the greatest wish he's ever made will always be _this_ wish - _and nothing will ever come above it._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm officially dead.  
> It's 1 in the morning and I have school tomorrow.  
> What am I doing?


End file.
